5 things I hate about you
by Bullet in the Brainpan- Squish
Summary: Title says it all. Dedicated to Swirly, for liking silly little drabbles. R


**Illiana: Since BB is laying down, finally, I'm going to be introducing this story. THis is dedicated to our friend Swirly, because she likes our crazy little drabbles, and she's GOING TO UPDATE HOCKEY NIN!! RIGHT?! **

**Anyways, please enjoy. After Swirly updates, we'll put up another chapter with Gaara and Shay. **

**BB does not own Naruto. **

* * *

5 things I hate about Naruto Uzumaki

1) You're a complete and utter idiot. You don't notice me, you're constantly running around as if the world was on fire.

2) You are constantly lying with your smiles. I know that you lie with that stupid façade. I can see past it, you idiot. I always see past it.

3) You are always so lonely, and depressed when no one is watching. If no one's eyes are on you, you're sad. You're eyes go empty, and it makes me want to hug you. To let you know I'm here.

4) You won't leave me alone. You're always in my head and in my dreams. I can't go anywhere without seeing you, and you aren't there. I have the Byakugan, for Kami's sake. I don't see things that aren't there. I am always thinking about you. You're driving me crazy, you're driving me completely insane.

5) You make me love you. With your sky blue eyes, and gorgeous sunshine hair, a body that a woman would die to touch, and that damn smile, I can't stop loving you. And I'm talking about the real smile, the one that isn't fake. And I know about the scars under your shirt, and the seal on your stomach. I know about the Kyuubi, it isn't that hard to figure out. I love you so much, but you are so amazing, so damn perfect, I can't get close to you without fainting.

I hate you, and yet I love you beyond measure. I wished you loved me too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXKYUUBIKAMIXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 things I hate about Hinata Hyuuga

1) You're smart. No, scratch that, you're FREAKING BRILLIANT!! You know everything. You figured out about the Kyuubi, by simply learning my birthday. You know what I'm thinking with a glance. I hate that.

2) You are constantly kind. You don't ever say a mean word to anyone. ANYONE!! You're even nice to Sasuke. SASUKE! The dumbass who left the freaking village to join a pedophile! I can't stand the fact that you're so nice.

3) You stutter and you blush. I don't like it. It's cute, and it bothers me. You blush, and butterflies start fluttering in my stomach, and I hate it. It's worse then Kyuubi singing the Beach Boys greatest Hits. You stutter, and I have the inexplicable urge to reach out and pull you against me. It pisses me off.

4) You won't go away. I have enough problems with Kyuubi in my head, you there doesn't help. You're always there, always. I hear you stuttering, and see you blushing when I'm sleeping, and I imagine what it would be like kissing you. Feeling you pressed against me. Then I wake up, and Kyuubi starts ragging on me. It's worse then you being nice to Sasuke.

5) You make me love you. With your moonlike eyes, and your midnight sky hair, and a body that would make Ero-sannin gape, and of course that damn look, I can't not love you. That look where your eyes soften, and your face gentles, and you're looking at me like I'm the world to you. I can't be the world to you, Hinata. I can't. I'm the Jinchuriki brat who everyone hates, and tries to kill. I can't be your everything.

I hate you, and I love you beyond compare. I just wish you didn't love me as much.

* * *

5 things I hate about Neji Hyuuga

1) You're a bastard. I mean, how many times can you really give me that look. And why in the world do you have to treat me so coldly. I take time out of my BUSY DAY to help your sorry Hyuuga ass train, and you treat me like a nuisance. Half the time, I have the idea to take out a really long sword, and shove it up your ass. But then of course, it wouldn't fit with the stick already shoved up there. I swear, I get 'hn'd at one more time, I'm going to slap you.

2) Your hair. Enough said, right there. How can anyone not hate your hair. It's long and silky, and it's every woman's dream. Even I dream of it. Running my hands through it. A boyfriend with hair like that is nearly every girl's wet dream.

3) You're a prodigy. You're the best fighter to come out of the Hyuuga clan in centuries, that's cool. I really don't mind that, I would prefer to have one of the best fighters on my team. But I am the best weapons master in town. Gai-sensei is the best taijutsu master EVER, and Lee is a close second, and you know what we are to people? The Hyuuga prodigy's teammates. If I hear that one more time, I'm going to have to show someone what I can do with a pair of chopsticks.

4) You won't leave me alone. You're constantly bothering me to go train with you, and then when I get home to crash in my bed, you're there in my dreams. You seem to always be looking at me, and it drives me absolutely bonkers.

5) You make me love you. You watch me with those serious eyes, and I melt. You catch me when I'm falling, and I have to fight to keep from wrapping my arms around your neck and pressing my lips against yours. You haunt my dreams, and I can't stand it.

I hate you, Neji Hyuuga, and yet I love you more then anything in the world. Damn it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXBOWTOKYUUBIXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 things I hate about Tenten.

1) You get angry so easily. I do not like how fast you can go from smiling to threatening me with a very large and deadly weapon. It is discerning.

2) Your hair. It is always up in those idiotic buns. It makes me want to take the hair tie out, just to see what your hair really looks like.

3) You are so fascinated with weapons. You are always either playing with one, cleaning one, sharpening one, or repairing one. I do not think I have ever seen you without a weapon in your hand. It drives me insane, because no one can get close to you without you threatening them.

4) You will not leave me alone. You are always there, in my head and my dreams. You are always breaking down my walls, making me care. It is more annoying then your weapon fetish.

5) You make me love you. You smile at me, and I want to hold you. You get angry with me, and your eyes flash, and it makes me want to back you up against a tree and kiss you crazy. You are constantly handling yourself with such grace and confidence, it makes me want to see you vulnerable.

I hate you, Ms. No-last-Name, and yet I love you more then you can imagine.

* * *

5 things I hate about Sasuke Uchiha

1) You're an idiot. Only an idiot would leave me for Orochimaru. I don't care how much power you needed to kill your brother, you should've never left.

2) You ignore me. You act like I'm not there. Now that you're back, you still ignore me. I nearly had to cave your skull in to get your attention!! I'm not like I was when I was a child. Stupid Uchiha egomaniac dumbass!

3) You act like you own the world. Yeah, I get the fact that you're strong, that you can almost beat Naruto in a fair fight, but remember that _ALMOST_!! And I know you're a Uchiha, but your family is dead, and you really have nothing to be proud of, you traitor.

4) You won't leave me alone. I swear I can feel you following, and yet, you aren't there. You're in my head all the time, and I worry that you aren't getting used to being in the village. I worry that you're going to leave again.

5) You make me love you. Even when you snapped my heart in little pieces, I still dreamed of you, and loved you. Even when you threatened to rip me apart, I still loved you. I hate that.

I HATE YOU! But I love you even more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXALLPOWERFULKYUUBIXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 thing I hate about Sakura Haruno.

1) You are extremely stupid. That is the only word I can describe someone who is willing to give up everything for one person.

2) You aren't that powerful. Yes, you can knock down a brick wall with a single punch, and heal almost every wound you come across, but you are still weak. You have to be weak to act like I'm the greatest thing since tomatoes.

3) You act like you can save the world. Sakura, the world does not need saving. It is fine the way it is, and you can't save everyone. Some people can't be saved.

4) You will not leave me alone. You followed me when we were kids, and I know your following me now. Even at Orochimaru's, you tortured me. There were times when I was alone, and thought I smelled your shampoo. And yet, it was nothing.

5) You make me love you. You were the one bond I could not break. You are the one person that I couldn't forget. You are the only reason why I am back in this stupid village. Not for Naruto, but for you.

I hate everything, except you.

* * *

5 things I hate about Shikamaru Nara

1) You're lazy! You are always sitting around doing nothing, or staring at the sky! You were doing that since we were kids!! Everything is always too troublesome for you because you're so dang lazy!! I swear, breathing for you is troublesome!

2) You're a genius! You make me feel like an idiot sometimes!

3) Your birthday. I know you can't help it, but I hate the fact that your birthday is the day before mine! It's beyond annoying!

4) You won't leave me alone! When I dream, I sitting on some hillside with you, watching clouds! When I'm bored at the flower shop, I daydream about you!! _YOU_! It's driving me crazy!!

5) You make me love you. Even with your laziness, and your brilliance, you make me want to love you. You make me want to spend everyday with you, just lying around.

I hate you and everything about you! But for some stupid reason, I love you too!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOMKOMKOMKOMFKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 things I hate about Ino Yamanaka.

1) You are always bouncing around. It's troublesome.

2) You're way too bossy. It's troublesome to be told everything all the time.

3) Your birthday is the day after mine. It's troublesome, since our parents decided we always had to have the party the same day.

4) You will not leave me alone. It's troublesome that you are always in my head. Sometimes when I cloud watch, I don't see the clouds, I see you.

5) You make me love you. Even with your loudness, and your bossiness, I still love you.

Troublesome, really, how much I hate you, and yet how much I love you.


End file.
